I never told you
by Writerswand
Summary: AU Mockingjay. Songfic! Katniss's thoughts as she holds the bow at the assassination. Finnick. Peeta. Peeta's hard decisions, Peeta's choices. Finnick 'returns' from the dead.   PeetaXKatniss PeetaXOC FinnickXAnnie


**So, new story! ^^ Hunger Games! I hated MockingJay though, from like, page 300 on it started to crumble for me. **

**_Disclaimer: I-in any way, shape, or form-am not Suzanne Collins, the author who even was complimented by Stephanie Meyer! (See? Her books may suck but don't make fun of the author! Have you read Host?) I'm not Peetabread either. I used a character of her's slightly, the second girl Peeta fell in love with. I also used her's and another friend's term of 'squishy,' _**

**_Song-fic! For Colbie Caillat's I never told you. It fits Peeta and Katniss so well! The story meant to only be a song-fic but I added so much to it. xD  
_**

**_So, I'll mark this as complete but if I ever think of anything else I can add Ill add it as an additional chapter ;)_**

**_So...enjoy!_**

**_WritersWand_**

**_I Never Told You_**

**_White Roses and False Pretenses  
_**

***Katniss***

.

What have I done? What have I abandoned the others to? I'm scrambling back down the ladder when one of my boots accidently hit someone.  
"Climb!" Gale barks at me.  
I'm back up, hauling him in, peering in the gloom for more.  
"No," Gale turns my face to him and shakes his head. Uniform shredding. Gaping hole in the side of his neck. There's a human cry from below.  
"There's someone still down there!" I plead.

"No Katniss, they're not coming," says Gale. "Only the mutts are,"  
Unable to accept it I shine the light from Cresselia's gun down the shaft. Far below, I can just make out Finnick, struggling to hang on as three mutts tear at him. As one yanks back his head to take the death bite something bizarre happens.

It's as if I'm Finnick, watching my life flash before my eyes: The mast of a boat, a silver parachute, Mags laughing, a pink sky, Beetee's trident, Annie in her wedding dress, waves crashing against rocks. Then it's over.

I feel the bow purring in my hand.

Reach back and grasp the arrow.

Position it, aim at the rose, but watch his face.  
As I did this I thought about earlier, how I watched Finnick die.

I should have saved him. I should have gone back.

_Gale would have stopped you._

So what? I've resisted him before!

_It was too late, Finnick was beyond help_

So what? He would have helped me. I should have at least tried. He has a loving wife and a baby on the way; I can't break apart a family.  
_You're not breaking it apart._

I very well could have. I didn't save him.  
_He's a filthy man whore. What did he ever do for you?_

A lot. He did a lot. He saved both yours and Peeta's lives. And you do you repay him? You let him die. The Capital could have saved him. He did so much, and you thought of him as nothing but a man whore. You never apologized, you should have said sorry.

.

But of course Katniss didn't think this, for her thoughts shifted to a new topic in these mere moments before the assassination.

The Bread boy. The Baker's youngest son. The boy that risked a beating to help her.  
Peeta.

_I miss those blue eyes  
How you kissed me at night  
I miss the way we sleep  
Like there's no sunrise  
Like the taste of your smile  
I miss the way we breathe  
But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No I never told you  
I just held it in  
And now I miss everything  
About you  
I can't believe I still want you  
After all the things we've  
Been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you  
I see your blue eyes  
Every time I close mine  
You make it hard to see  
Where I belong to when I'm not  
Around you  
It's like I'm not with me_

I never told you Peeta. I never told you I love you my beautiful blue eyed Baker.

Watch his Face. He coughs and a bloody dribble runs down his chin. His tongue flicks over his puffy lips. I search his eyes for the slightest sign of anything: fear, anger, remorse. But there's only the same look of amusement that ended our last conservation.  
_"Oh, my dear Miss Everdeen, I thought we agreed not to lie to each other,"_

He's right. We did.

The point of my arrow shifts upward. I release the string.

President Coin falls off the side of the balcony and plunges towards the ground as the arrow made contact. Dead.

.

In the stunned reaction that follows I am aware of one sound.

Snow's laughter.

An awful gurgled cackle, blood dripping from his mouth. I raise my bow, readying another arrow. Aim at the white rose. Release the String. The arrow penetrates. Snow slumps over in a pool of his own blood.

.

***One Year Later: Peeta***

.

My eyes spring open as I wonder where I am. My head-which has been foggy- now feels cleared. My body is stiff. I look around and find myself lying in a large bed in a dark room. It must be night.

I look over and see Katniss curled up on her side, facing me, asleep. Her dark hair is in a messy braid, not neat like it normally is. It must have gotten that way during sleep.  
Katniss Everdeen.

The girl I used to love. Why am I here? Then I seem to collect a rush of memories and it all clicks.

I was mad. I was brainwashed, mentally unstable. During my time of vulnerability Katniss got me to propose to her, to marry her. We've been living under false happiness for nearly a year.

I look over at the evil girl. The girl I used to love. The girl I used to want to kiss, to hold, and to do all these things until she changed. Until the Hunger Games changed her. Someone should have taken her place like she took Prim's. Poor Prim Rose…The revolution changed her.

I gulp, a tear running down my pale cheek, She agreed to start a Capital Hunger Games. She fought so hard to end it, she absolutely hated it, and she wanted to start a new one!

Make Bread Not War.

I jump out of bread, the stiffness gone from my limbs. I pull on cloths as I think things over.

My name is Peeta Mellark,

I am eighteen years old.

I was of District 12.

District 12 is no more.

My whole family was killed in the bombing.

We live in Victors' Village now.

The love of my life changed for the worst.

I am alone.

.

When I was completely ready with money and everything in a large bag I would carry over my back I bent over the bed and gently touched Katniss's bare shoulder, the blankets only let her very upper chest and up go uncovered.  
Her eyes opened to a slit. "What is it Peeta?" she asked softly.

"Real or Not Real," I began.

Katniss looked at me waiting for me to finish.  
"Do I love you?" I asked.

"Real," Katniss said rolling over and falling back asleep.

I smiled softly. "I'm sorry my sweet mocking jay, but that was the wrong answer," I placed a light kiss on the top of her head.  
…

Peeta had made his way to the Capital-on the train of course-to start anew. He met a girl there. A sweet girl with beautiful eyes and hair almost like Katniss's just lighter. Her skin was pale for being of District 11. She was a close relative of a friend. A friend he and Katniss had worked so hard to avenge, Katniss going farther, but more for her sister than for the friend. When either Peeta or the girl felt down they told each other an old joke:

"She supplies the wheat, He makes the bread,"

.

***Years Before, a couple weeks before everything***

.

Annie sat on the window seat staring out the tall window at the bright moon in the starlit sky above the sea, waves crashing upon the rocks.

Finnick walked in through the door, Annie didn't hear him. He stood there for a few moments, just looking at her. She was so beautiful. He wondered what she was thinking right now. He looked down at the lump of her stomach and smiled, thinking about the new life that was about to come into this world.

Keeping the warm smile on his face, Finnick walked over and placed a gentle hand on his beloved's shoulder.

Annie jumped up and spun around. "Finnick!" she cried wrapping her long, thin arms around him in a tight embrace. "I love you so much Finnick! I missed you more than anything!"

Finnick felt his eyes get watery. "Me too Annie. I love you more than anything you can think of, more than even Mags-and I do love her so-more than fishing, more than the sea itself," Finnick said holding Annie's frail from in his arms.

"How are you here Finnick? You can't be real, I must be imagining it, no, I'm dreaming, a sweet, sweet dream," Annie said dazing.

"You're not dreaming Annie, this is real, and The Capital can do marvelous things…" Finnick trailed. "They couldn't let the grand Finnick die, they love me too much," Finnick grimaced, even though he tried to be like his normal self.

"Yes, Everyone Loves Finnick. But he is my squishy and no one else can have him, I love my squishy most," Annie beamed.

Finnick ran a hand through his wife's beautiful red hair as tears fell.

"Don't cry Finn," Annie said picking up a tear with her finger and putting it to her mouth. "It's salty," she said looking into Finnick's eyes. "Like the Sea,"

Finnick smiled. And they kissed.

**Aw gosh, now I'm crying. ='(  
So, how do you all like this version? (I'm sorry, I couldn't figure out how to include saving Prim or Boggs =( )**


End file.
